


Home

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, that baby fic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: Farah has some urgent news she needs to share with Saul...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this tumblr promt and took some liberties with it:
> 
> "Hey could you write a prompt about Farah and Saul worrying about their daughter who goes off with the winx?"  
> Cross posting this on my tumblr I-rely-on-you so be sure to check out my other stuff I have on there!
> 
> So here goes and happy Valentines Day everyone :-*

It wasn’t like Farah to be clingy. It wasn’t a word that you would usually associate with her. 

But ever since her daughter was born things had changed. She had changed. 

It had been a little over 7 months ago now that they had welcomed a new light into their lives. 

When Farah had first found out she was pregnant she had been shocked to say the least. Pregnancies at her age were quite rare even in their world. For humans even more so than fairies. They didn’t differ that much physiologically speaking but it did happen from time to time. 

So the shock at finding out had been great. A million different thoughts started flying through her head at once. The most pressing one being “I have to tell Saul.” And so without the slightest bit of hesitation she went out to find him in the middle of a training session. 

The look on her face had him on high alert in an instant and he gave over to Sky to continue with training in his place. 

Mutely Farah had taken Sauls arm to steer him in the direction of her office where they could talk more privately. 

Upon reaching the confines of her office she locked the door behind them and strategically placed herself in the middle of the room. Close enough for him to touch but also far enough away to leave room for him to bolt if he felt the need. Not that she thought he would do that but she wanted to leave all options open and not suffocate him with their situation. 

He looked at her and followed her movements with his eyes attentively. “You’re kinda scaring me here Farah. What is going on?” He gave her a small smile to encourage her to talk to him. 

Which she did. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

She couldn’t exactly describe the look on his face as she said it because the emotions that crossed his face in the time span of 4 seconds were overwhelming. His face lit up with a smile so bright one second she thought it would split his face in two and the next he wrinkled up his forehead in confusion and concern while already taking a step towards her. There was no hesitation on his part in touching her arm as he took in her coiled stance. 

Stooping down a fraction to look into her eyes he whispered “Are you okay?” and put a hand to her cheek, stroking her skin delicately. 

Of all the things she had expected him to say, this hadn’t been one of them. She had expected him to ask wether she was sure or for how long she’d known. Or maybe even outright express concern at her age and the dangers this would bring with it. 

But not that. 

Scolding herself internally she shook her head at her foolishness of even having thought of him saying such things. This was Saul for Christ’s sake. Her partner of more than three decades. Of course he wouldn’t ask such stupid things. 

Taking the shake of her head as a negative to his question he got even more worried and placed is other hand fully on her side, pressing closer. The hand on her face grasping her cheek a little more firmly. Looking deeply concerned he was practically begging her to talk to him with his stormy grey orbs. Tears of worry pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

The onslaught of emotions catching her off guard she had to put her hand out on his chest to steady herself. 

“I’m fine. We’re fine Saul.” At this the man holding her let out a deep breath sagging with relief. He took her face in both his hands and looked at her with a sheepish smile on his lips. “Why would you scare me like this woman.” his exhale hitting her face like a cool breeze startling her out of her stupor. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me. It is just so much to take in.” With this she let out a puff of air herself in relief touching her forehead to his grasping at his lapels to get closer to him. 

Humming in reply he kissed her forehead softly before looking into her eyes again. He took one of her hands and rested them on his chest. 

To say he looked ecstatic would’ve been an understatement. The man looked positively out of his mind with glee when he proceeded to let his hands glide down to her sides to stroke her stomach through her dress with his thumbs. She followed his eyes. Looking down at herself in wonder she began to smile herself. 

Sucking in a small breath she looked at his thumbs rubbing soft circles into the material of her dress barely enough pressure to feel it. “I was almost ready to leave for my classes today when I felt her.” She mused quietly. “It came so suddenly I was confused at first but then…” she trailed off. 

Grinning he looked up into her eyes again before startling all of the sudden, “Wait.” he wondered looking down and up again in one fast movement fixing her with a stare. “Her?” he choked out. 

Nodding she felt tears gathering in her own eyes at the look of pure joy on his face. In one swift motion he had his arms around her and had picked her up in a crushing hug. Startled the fairy wound her arms around his neck to steady herself and threw her head back laughing at his antics. “Yes Saul. Her.” she said once the world stopped spinning and she could look at his face again. 

Setting her down again softly but still holding her so close, chest to chest breathing hard, her feet barely touching the floor he marvelled “We’re gonna have a little girl?” his breath stocking, choked up with emotion. 

Nodding she took his face in her own hands now and kissed him softly. Melting into the kiss Saul and Farah just revelled in the moment letting time pass without consequence. Just holding each other close. Breathing each other in. 

They could talk about everything else later but for now they had all they needed in this world. They had each other and this little life they created between them. 

Everything else could wait. They could worry about the rest of the world later. 

Which brought her to her current predicament. 

Worry. 

Well maybe worry was a bit too strong a word to use in their situation. But she couldn’t help it. She was being clingy with their daughter and there was no fault in that either seeing as Saul was just as bad as she was with letting their daughter out of their sight. 

The school was out for the day and Farah hadn’t settled back into her teaching position fully yet. She just helped a few students out here and there to control their magic, gave advice and tried to do as much as possible without actually teaching. She avoided being away from her little girl currently pressed to her chest as much as she could. 

Sitting here in the small stuffed alcove in the courtyard, holding her little baby close, Saul sitting right next to her having an arm wound around her back, Farah had to contemplate giving the very attentive child over to Blooms waiting arms. 

“Please please just for a second? I just want to introduce her to the fun she’ll be up to with us when she’s a little older. I swear we’ll be right over there.” the young fire fairy said while pointing over to where Musa, Aisha, Stella and Terra were standing waving at them. 

At hearing the fun bit Farah had lifted an eyebrow and fixed her with an expectant glare while tilting her head a little in the direction of the young woman. 

Rushing to explain her pupil put out her hands in explanation “Nothing dangerous fun of course! You know I would never let anything happen to her. She’s the closest thing I have to a sister.” with that she grew slightly more solemn in her demeanour but not less motivated. Like she just needed to clarify the fact that Farah and her little family of three had grown closer to her in a way that only found family could. 

Farah knew that Bloom had grown to be more to her than just a pupil too. She considered her to be more than just a surrogate or a student. She had adopted her into her heart in all ways but on paper. 

Her pregnancy had only brought them closer. She loved the girl like she were her own. 

Looking over at Saul, Farah waited for the nod she knew was coming from her smiling partner and rested her eyes back on the fire fairy in front of her. 

Changing her grip on the infant, Farah detached herself from her daughter and handed her over as carefully as possible. Blooms face betraying her absolute joy at being able to hold her little surrogate sister, stuck out her tongue in concentration as she took a hold of the baby and settled her into her arms with an almost practiced ease. 

Cooing at the baby in her arms, Bloom spoke to her softly, “Hello beautiful! How about we say hi to our friends huh?” bending her face down to be at a level with the infants beautiful grey eyes she continued to chatter to her while already having started to march over to her little ragtag group of friends. 

With that they were off to the other side of the courtyard not even 15 metres away. 

Letting out a small sigh, Farah settled more deeply into Sauls side. His arms coming around her more fully now holding her to him lovingly. Nuzzling her neck he murmured “She’s a good kid.” never taking his eyes off their daughter as she was being shown around her group of friends. Everyone making silly faces at her as they went. 

Nodding slightly “I know.” Farah answered softly. Still having her eyes on her daughter she murmured “I will never stop worrying though.” softly enough for Saul to hear. 

Nodding into her neck he placed a soft kiss on her skin just above her collar bone before fixing his gaze on their daughter again. She seemed content as she gurgled words nobody could understand while happily petting Bloom on the cheeks with her chubby little hands. 

Bloom had taken the hand of their little baby girl in one of hers and was rocking her around softly as if dancing. The little fairy sitting on her hip loving the movement. Musa being the ever prepared pupil had pulled out a tiny bluetooth speaker that was playing a peppy pop song on low volume sitting on a nearby balustrade. 

Soon all of the four young women were dancing around with their little ray of sunshine gurgling and screeching in delight in their middle. It was a sight to see. 

Watching the kids having so much fun made Farah immeasurably happy and Saul loved seeing her like this. Alight with joy and pride for her children. One of blood and one of choice. 

Life was good they decided. For once in their lifetime they loved living. 

This was home. There was no other place like it. 

fin 

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :-)


End file.
